PS I love you
by PercyJackson-PeetaM-WillH-Fan
Summary: Percabeth: Starts with Percabeth but evolves into story with quest starting at chapter 5:  "The power lost from the gods,  Will be returned against the odds,  By children of the big three,  From sky, from death and sea..."
1. I less than 3 you

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the movie P.S. I love you (I haven't even seen it or knew it was a movie! Just thought it was cute)**_

_~P.S. I love you~_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

If I want to make my mother proud, I have to keep on studying. Studying everything – The best technique in battle, school subjects and even how to master and gain a friend. However at least there is one thing that I love studying about, architecture. One day my dream is to travel the world, hopefully with a friend. However I can't, as this friend isn't allowed to fly in airplanes. NOT AGAIN! I always lead off in tangents. This always happens to me and it always ends up with me thinking about that seaweed brain! Why does he have that effect on me and why did my cabin have to be near the ocean? All the time, when I have that sea-salty air pushing my hair in my face, I just wish he was there brushing it away. I mean, Percy and I have been on many adventures together but I can't help that feeling inside of me. I suppose I'd better go now… Chiron just blew the horn for dinner, maybe once he can break the rules to sit next to me.

I walk in-between the myriad amount of cabins with my blond curls jumping on my shoulders to dinner. I realise what Percy sacrificed his immortality for. I am so glad; he made many lives more peaceful and remembered. For a seaweed brain, he sure can be a sweetheart.

I finally reach the spot where I am supposed to be at dinner, grab my food and sacrifice some to Athena and Aphrodite. I ask Aphrodite for luck in my attempt to talk to Percy later on in the night and sat down. I distant myself from my brothers and sisters and occasionally glance at Percy. His sea-green eyes shine in the moonlight and his jet-black hair swims in waves across his face. He sees me glancing and shoots me a smile. I smile back. Soon enough dinner was over and this was when I was going to talk to Percy about everything.

I ran up the pathway to Percy and said, "Would you like to take a walk on the beach?" and as a relief he replied with a nod. We were walking towards the sand, found a spot and sat down. We were listening to the noise of the waves while feeling the grains of sand between our fingers, which were entwined. Percy would frequently look into my eyes, smile and look back in the water. I sighed, as I knew I would be the first one to make conversation. So I ruin the peaceful silence by saying, "Percy, I just wanted to let you know that –" and then he cut me off with a sweet, soft, gentle kiss.

He stares into my eyes and says, "I know…" as if he read my mind. He then added, "I wanted to give you something, but I left it in my cabin. Sorry".

We stare at each other for who knows how long with the stars glistening across the sky. All of a sudden I realise that no matter what, Percy will do anything for me and I will do anything for him.

Nobody said anything for a long-while until we both heard someone coming. Percy helped me up, grabbed my hand and rushed me to my cabin. Hopefully it was dark enough so he couldn't see my cheeks glow red. We were standing outside the Athena cabin when he said; "I need to give you something tomorrow". I then entered my cabin hoping nobody would hear me tiptoe to my bed.I sat on my bed with my eyes opened all night.

The next day came and with a horn blown by Chiron I was ready to see what Percy had in store for me. I opened my door with him all ready standing there. He had a note in one hand and flowers in the other. He blushed while saying, "Here, I wanted to give you this." He hands over the note and flowers while staggering, "Sorry Wise Girl, I really have to go to uh… catch up with somebody." He ran away. I suppose he didn't want me to read the note in front of him.

The note says in neat handwriting:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You and I have been friends since 12 years old and yet I haven't had the chance to tell you how I feel. I hope that you all ready know but this is just to remind you. Annabeth Chase, ever since I have met you, I have had major feelings about you. And I think you should know that I would do anything for you until the last flower dies._ _Anyway, I hope you like these flowers._

_Percy._

_P.S I love you…_

Well of course it would take Seaweed brain guts to tell me face-to-face, which of course he doesn't have. And what makes him say that he will stop caring for me when the last of the flowers die? The flowers are beautiful and are all different colours. How sweet, he looked up the colours of the rainbow for me! Oh what's this? The indigo flower is plastic… For a wise girl it took me a few moments to put the two pieces of information together: "_I will do anything for you until the last flower dies…" _the last flower can't die because it's plastic. I enter my room and place the flowers and note on my desk. I leave with a sly smile across my face and jog to find Percy.

After running and stepping on crunchy leaves in the forest I find him sitting on a log talking to Grover. In this time I think about everything Percy and I have been through; the lightning bolt, sirens, holding the weight of the sky for me and saving the world. Soon enough he catches me staring and leaves Grover to come towards me. Before he could say anything I bring him into a hug and say, "Percy, P.S. I love you too." He smiles his bright, white teeth and leans in to kiss me but before he could do so, I ran back through the cabins smiling and laughing at the same time.

Before I knew it, I ended up back at my desk, panting and giggling. After I calm down, I think about Poseidon's son. His gorgeous tan, sea green eyes, white teeth, jet-black hair and his great personality. I want to make my mother proud, and If she wants me to study everything that must include creating a positive relationship. By the looks of it, it is one of the thing's I am succeeding at. While staring back through my window, I hear a noise come through under the door. It was another note. I walk over to the slightly crumbled message on the floor and read out loud:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I Less than 3 you_

_Percy._

I visited my puzzled look again. Brought the message to my desk and try to figure out what this note means. It took me 3 minutes to decipher it.

It said:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I 3 you (**A/N if it did not come up it is the 'less than' symbol. On my computer it is next to the letter 'M')**_

Also known as I love you.

_Percy. _

For a Seaweed Brain, he sure knows the right way to enter my heart.

_**Thanks for reading this story; it is my second one ever!**_

_**Please R&R and constructive criticism is encouraged!**_

**_Should I continue this story? Please Review!_**


	2. Together Forever

09:19

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

"_**For a Seaweed Brain he sure knows the right way to enter my heart."**_

_**Annabeth's POV (next day)**_

Now I think it is my turn to return the love. I spent 1 hour at my desk, staring at a blank piece of cream paper. I thought I should write a letter to Percy, but that doesn't seem very original. Even though being the daughter of Athena gives you the privilege of knowledge, it doesn't exactly help with ideas that would surprise someone you love. So I gave into my sense of defeat and walked straight out of my cabin. I panted around in frustration – giving something to somebody you love should not be this hard! I paced around camp and ended up in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I considered knocking on their door and asking for help. I was a few centimetres from the wooden door, when I heard squealing. That made me change my mind immediately. So I'm back to square 1. I went back into my cabin and at my desk. Once again the salty, sea wind combed my hair away. Along with the wind, came a shell. It almost seemed like magic, because I finally know what my plan is. I silently thanked Aphrodite because this seems like her work.

For the first half of the day I started to prepare my ideas. I am pretty sure it is going to work! Anyway, Chiron blew the horn for lunch and I started to head my way into the big house. I grabbed my food and took a detour to my table. I passed Percy, who was all ready sitting down, and whispered in his ear, "Wait for me after lunch". Took something out of his pocket and walked away.

After lunch, he was standing near his cabin, watching and waiting for me. He yelled out like a kid, "Over here, wise girl!". I ran over to greet him and finally show him the work I put together.

"Hey, Seaweed brain. Want to go practice sword-fighting? I'm sure I will be able to beat you this time " I sounded exhausted.

He replied with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, that sounds awesome. Let's go now."

So we walked together, slightly hand-in-hand but then again, both of us felt awkward. I mean, we still have to get used to us _"being together"_ and everything. We passed many of the cabin's whilst walking to the arena. I'm pretty sure I saw Silena gasp in accomplishment. We opened the door and the place was deserted. Just perfect. Percy and I both put on our armour. The weapons we chose included riptide for Percy and just a sword for myself.

"Are you ready?" I commented.

"Ready as always," he replied.

For about half an hour we fought and fought. Obviously, both of us were equally matched. But Percy still overcame me most of the time. Hopefully he didn't notice that I spent more of the time on the floor than on top. I know that I should be better, but I suppose I didn't exactly equip myself with the right weapon. We decided to have a 5 minute break, I felt the sweat dripping down from my forehead. Soon my plan will go ahead.

_**Percy's POV**_

We were both pretty tired. We were fighting for about half an hour, when I thought we should take a 5 minute break. Knowing Annabeth, she will never offer to take a break in a battle.

"Annabeth, want to take a few minute break?" I suggested.

"If you really need it," she replied.

Well I actually did need it. Annabeth is a pretty tough opponent, even with a sword. Well that is only natural, since she has been at this camp ever since she was 7 years old. I really wish I could go back in time so I could spend those extra years with her. But at least we are together now. I sat down and looked up towards the roof and just thought about everything. Then all of a sudden I heard giggling. I realised I was off staring into space because Annabeth just disappeared. I went outside the arena and glanced around for her. She is no-where to be seen. I decided to go back in and just sit down.

It took me 15 minutes to realise that my sword riptide was screwed open, and had a cream piece of paper sticking out of it. Waiting a few minutes, the pen automatically came back to my pocket. Now to read what the note said:

"_Dear Percy,_

_It probably took you about 10 minutes to realise this note is sticking out of your pen. By that time, I have had the chance to go do something else. So come along and check out the beach…_

_From Annabeth_

_P.S. I love you"_

I read the note a few times before I understood that she wanted me to go to the beach. I stood up, and jogged to the beach which was extremely close to the arena. I reached the sandy pathway and gasped in shock. Annabeth had gathered over 100 shells and placed them in the most beautifully arranged way. She had all the shells colour coded. So that the most pure ones started to the left and the darker one's towards the right. All the shells spelled out: _"Together Forever". _

_**So how did you think? I know this chapter is a bit short but hopefully it is good! Should I continue with another chapter? Please review… it really makes my day! This is my second story :D So once again, please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **_


	3. Picnic time

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**~"All the shells spelled out: "Together Forever"."~**_

_**Percy's POV**_

Trying not to step on any of these beautiful shells, I ran up to her. Her meaning Annabeth, even though I only saw her about 20 minutes ago, she looked as amazing as ever. I started to slow down and I came nearer to her. I gazed up into the sky, it was as clear as it comes. Then I lowed my eyes to meet hers. Many people say that grey is a dull colour, that it resembles nothing, yet _her_ eyes resemble everything; that first evening spark of a star in a cloudless night sky, the colour complements her and shows her strength, the colour resembles _her._

I reached her and embraced her. I spun her around so many times that I fell on top of her because of dizziness. We crashed right in the middle of the 'o' in the T_o_gether Forever that was spelled out in shells. I leaned over to her and kissed her. It was a light kiss, nevertheless passionate. I breathed in her ear, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Which is the truth. We lay lying flat together for Zeus knows how long. But as long as Annabeth is with me, I wouldn't mind if time froze for eternity, with us just lying here.

"Hey Percy, are you starting to get hungry?" Annabeth asked, while sliding over to face me.

"Yeah a bit. I'll go grab something from the Big House. You can wait here if you want." I said, as I was all ready standing up.

"Alright, but don't be too long." Annabeth replied.

Before leaving I took one brief more look of Annabeth and walked through the sand. I could feel the breeze lightly touching my skin and the sand in my hair. Would Chiron question me if he saw me dressed in sand? I'll soon find out I guess.

_**Annabeth's POV.**_

As soon as Percy left, I wish he hadn't. I still wanted him next to me. I liked the sand against my skin. Before I met Percy, I never really appreciated the beach like I do now. I really love it, probably because the colours of the waves that crash by are the same colour as _his_ eyes.

Percy, why he chose me I will never understand. He saved the world! He could have easily had anyone at the Aphrodite cabin at his feet, but he chose me. Don't get me wrong; I am in love with Percy. Well I have been in love with Percy ever since we met. Maybe he chose me because he feels the same way.

I studied the sky; it really was a clear day. I wonder how my mum is doing. I sat up and gasped at the same time. My mum! Would she approve of Percy? No, of course not, she even told me herself. I jolted up and walked around the beach. The sands on the shore teased the base of my feet. What shall I do?

I sighed as I sat back down on the sand. Wondering what Percy was up to. It obviously doesn't take this much time to get food. Maybe he's up to something. I closed my eyes for what seemed like centuries and opened them up to find a picnic basket and Percy gleaming at me.

"Does this wise girl like picnics?" he asked as he lay out all the food.

"Of course! Now what do we have here?" I scanned the whole lot of food to find bread rolls, 2 bottles of coke and some spaghetti.

"The Big House had a very nice lunch today. Now let's dig in, Buon Appetite!" He just opened up one of the two bottles of coke.

"Uh, Percy." I asked, while still scanning the food.

"Yeah?"

"You can be such a seaweed brain sometimes!" I tried to hide my smirk as I saw his confusion as to what I was referring to. "You don't get it do you. How are we supposed to have spaghetti without cutlery?"

I got the answer to my question as I watched Percy grab a huge handful of Spaghetti and shove it into his mouth.

"Ta da! This is how you eat spaghetti without cutlery!"

Of course, I should have seen that one coming!

After we finished eating, our mouths were red from the tomato sauce in the spaghetti. I examined Percy, as he got up and went into the water.

"Percy! What are you doing?"

"Washing my face. You don't want to go back to your cabin looking like that, do you?"

I stood up and closed in on Percy. When he wasn't looking I jumped on his back and as a result slipping and landing next to him in the midst of waves surrounding our bodies. I proceeded to splash Percy and have fun! It's not quite often that a daughter of Athena has experiences like the one I'm having right now. Percy willed a 5 feet tall wave that drenched all the clothes I was currently wearing.

"Wise girl, jump onto my back!" He yelled across the noise of the crashing waves.

I did as I was told as Percy swam into the more far out ocean. He created an air-bubble like the time we kissed underwater. I was looking forward to the same sensation right now. But it looks as Percy has different plans. Just as I was wondering where we were, I saw a bright light flash upon me. From the bright light a noise bellowed out.

"Son, what are you doing here?"

I was in Poseidon's underwater kingdom.

_** Well that's the end of that chapter! I really hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating very often, I am very busy at the moment and I hope that this chapter made up for it! **_

_***Important**__*****_

_**I'm not sure I am going to continue this story. Not many people have reviewed. So If you want me to continue, just say so in a review! If I get over 5 reviews for this chapter, then I might continue :-) If I decide not to continue I will make an Author's Note chapter to let you know. If I decide to continue, then you will just have to wait for another chapter!**_

_**~Percyjackson-Peetamellarkfan11**_


	4. An unexpected turn

_**Chapter 4: An unexpected turn**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

~I was in Poseidon's underwater kingdom~

_**Percy's POV.**_

Well, the main reason why I entered my dad's kingdom was for him to approve Annabeth as my girlfriend. However what didn't cross my mind was how exactly I would go about that. My plan was to go to my dad's place and ask. Hopefully he would say yes and that would be that. I'm still going to go through with it, but let's hope that the plan doesn't fail. But, of course, it took an unexpected turn.

"Hey, um, dad. How are you going?" I started to swim closer, but it was really tiring trying to keep Annabeth in this water bubble for any longer. I also felt I heard faint rumbling of the water surround us.

"I'm, well, good thanks. Here Annabeth, let me make that air bubble stronger." With a swift of his hand, Annabeth was allowed to float without clutching on to me and now has the ability to breathe temporarily underwater. "Now, I have some important business to get to, is this going to be long?"

"Not long at all, I actually just wanted to ask–" and with that the faint rumbling became into a loud roar. With instinct I grabbed riptide and rapidly turned around to find a huge Cyclops jump on me.

"PERCY! How come you didn't visit before?" Muffled by this Cyclops, I soon realised it was my half-brother Tyson.

"Hey! Well I'm visiting now big guy! I just have to ask dad a few questions and I'll be with you in a sec."

"You should have seen the big sea ponies! Ok, See you soon." With a ruffle of my hair, he stomped off several hundred meters away.

Annabeth nudged me, I nearly forgot she was still here. I was admiring my dad's kingdom, I could have run this place while being immortal. But I will never regret my choice of turning down immortality.

Annabeth obviously impatient started to tell me, "Seaweed Brain, I can't stay underwater forever! Can you ask your dad the questions so we can go, please?"

"Yeah, ok." I took a breath as my dad raised his left eyebrow at me. "Well, dad, what I came down to ask is if you have any problem with Annabeth and I, um, dating." I tried to keep up my confidence to defend Annabeth just in case my dad turned me down, but my dad wasn't the big problem.

The reply to the question I have meaning to ask my dad for so long was a shrug of his arms. He said, "I don't mind you dating Annabeth, I think she is a good influence on you. It's your life, not mine."

I gasped with relief, as did Annabeth. "Thank you so much, master Poseidon. I really appreciate you allowing Percy and I date." Annabeth commented.

I just replied with a wink, "Thanks dad, could you say bye to Tyson for me? Bring him up to the cabin sometimes, it would do him some good to get out of the water."

With a smile and another flick of the wrist Poseidon sent Annabeth and I back up to the surface. I landed on the sand, with Annabeth coughing on me. She stood up and immediately hugged me. I could feel my smile going through my face at this moment, but it was soon destroyed into a nervous grin.

A loud scream came from about 5 meters away from us, along with a poof of sand and a boom that sounded like "ANNABETH." The monster that was covered in smoky sand walked towards Annabeth and I. I was all ready in front of Annabeth to defend her, when I realised that the monster was Athena. I cringed as if it were a monster, I whispered to Annabeth, "What is it? Meet parents day today?" She replied with a giggle and stepped beside me.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Only Percy would crack a joke at a time like this. He could have easily gotten blasted into pieces at the sight of my mother. She was, lets say, more intimidating than Poseidon. I mean even though she is wearing a dress, you can see the armour she is trying to hide underneath it, whereas Poseidon just wore a Hawaiian shirt.

I slowly walked to my mother, I was soaking wet from my encounter underwater whereas Percy was dry. I tried to not show the fear in my eyes but I knew my mother saw it within me. "Hello mother, what are you doing here at Camp Half Blood?" I questioned, sounding as calm as I could be.

My mother's reply didn't help my calmness, "What do you mean, what am I doing here, isn't it obvious? I knew the sea spawn would be a bad influence, you can't even tell what I'm doing here! I'm here to teach you a lesson of love, that doesn't involve him." Athena pointed towards Percy. He seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Percy, go into your cabin, I'm going to talk to my mother privately."

He replied, "Ok, I'll iris message Tyson and tell him that you say hello." With a quick glance that seemed to say _good luck,_ he ran off.

"Mother, I know that I am in love with Percy and there is nothing you can do to stop it. If you blast Percy to pieces, you know that would be the end of me. What makes you think he isn't good enough for me? He was the one that stopped _Kronos_."

"Percy is going to disturb your studies and ruin your future!" Athena countered. Although she is a goddess, I am going to do whatever it takes to keep Percy and I together.

"I all ready know my future! I am nearly finished with my blueprints for reconstructing Olympus! Yes, I love Percy, but I also love architecture and he knows that. He is not going to _disturb my studies."_ I tried to emphasis the last part to get it through my mother's head that I will not give up.

"How could you do this? You know of the events I have had with his father, I'm sure he would not approve of this relationship." She was starting to get annoyed, you could tell that she is not used to being disagreed with.

"Yes, I do know of the _events_ and I do know that it happened a _reallllly_ long time ago. Can't you just give it up? You know how I feel about Percy, could you do this as a favour to me? Could you please be OK with this relationship? Please mother, we saw Poseidon about 10 minutes ago hence me being wet and he was OK with this relationship, could you be too?" Yes I was starting to plead. I couldn't help myself and I know I couldn't live with myself if she says no. I was going to convince her no matter what.

"I see that there would be no point in reasoning with you. However you must know that If _he_ does anything to you, I will be very angry. For the moment I will be OK with your relationship since there must be a reason for you not to give up on arguing with me. But if you come crawling back with a broken heart, tell Percy to beware." With that and a puff of sand smoke, Athena was gone.

I couldn't wait to tell Percy, first I was going to change my clothes as I was still wet and then run into his cabin and give him the great news! I was skipping and jumping at the same time, until I saw the crowd outside all of the cabins, something is up.

_**Hey Everyone! Please Review! It means so much to know if people are enjoying this story! Hope you liked the chapter! Yes, I will be continuing this story! Sorry it took a while to update, school started again last week... But this is my longest chapter yet! Thanks to everybody for the reviews! To all the people who did an anonymous review just a thanks! My heart actually skips a beat when I see another review in my email! Btw do you think I should make a quest out of this story? Or just continue it with Annabeth and Percy? Thanks again and please review!**_


	5. The beginning of an adventure

01:02

_*Sorry for posting this chapter twice, I saw something incorrect with the prophecy. Next Chapter should be up soon!*_

_**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to update – I have been on 3 camps. But considering I have a GREAT idea for this story, I think that it makes up for it! I am on holidays soon so expect more chapters! Special thanks to FlyingFun my BOOK BUDDY! =D She helped me gain this incredible idea for this story, edited it and I want to thank her again! **_

_**~I was skipping and jumping at the same time, until I saw the crowd outside all of the cabins, something is up.~**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I glanced around; there wasn't usually this much people gathered around the cabins. I picked up my pace, ignoring the trail of water I left behind. I needed to know what's happening – whether it was curiosity or just being a daughter of Athena, didn't matter at this moment. When I reached the crowd, everyone stared at me with their dropped jaws and separated, creating a pathway. It was dead silent. I could literally hear the crickets.

At the end of the pathway I saw Rachel – the oracle, Chiron, Percy and Nico. Considering that everyone was staring at me, my immediate reaction was: _Oh no, Oh no, NOT AGAIN!_

I ran straight to Percy to see what his reaction was. He wore an odd expression, I couldn't tell if it was fear, resentment or excitement.

Deciding to break the ice, I said, "Ok, what's up?"

I tried to hide my emotions when Percy told me that we were going on another quest, and forced myself to ask Rachel if she had a prophecy.

"Annabeth, I just had a new prophecy. Here it is:

_The power soon from the gods,_

_Will be returned against the odds,_

_By children of the big three,_

_From sky, from death and sea,_

_Yet, without a deathly key,_

_It will come a perilous fee,_

_But only a daughter of wisdom,_

_Shall find the star-crossed kingdom,_

_Where within lies the saving path,_

_Of life and love and his wrath,_

_Owl shall choose her true love,_

_Who shall be damned by all above,_

_Who in last breath shall save,_

_Unless the owl for them is grave,_

_Then from death shall life rise again,_

_And life and love they shall gain._

I just stared; I didn't even realise I was holding my breath. I felt like the flame inside me had burnt out. Yet I was somehow confused, a key? What sort of key could this be?

"Look everyone, nobody even knows it is me." I announced, yet on the inside, I knew that it was me.

To make it worse, I heard someone in the crowd yell out, "It has to be Annabeth, she is the counsellor."

With that, a lot of murmurs spread like wildfire.

Then, Chiron saved us – or did he condemn us? – by saying, "Let's have a meeting in the Big House. Percy, Nico, Rachel, Annabeth come with me. I'll contact the huntress, Artemis, and see if I can get to Thalia. This may be bigger than I thought. Everybody please get back to business." And with that the crowd started to dissolve.

I was lost in thoughts, my mind racing all ready. But it was impossible to decipher the prophecy without knowing what the key is all about. Perhaps if I could research it, I'd–

"Annabeth!" A voiced yelled.

I swirled around and saw Percy rushing towards me and it brought me back to the real world.

"Let's go to the big house." He said.

Hand-in-hand Percy and I jogged to the Big House. I'm not quite sure why it's called the 'Big House'. It is quite small, after all. Percy took the seat next to me, while Nico and Rachel, who were sitting next to one another, were sitting opposite to us, and Chiron was at the head of the table.

Chiron looked critically at me, frowning and stated, "Annabeth, whatever the reason for being sopping wet, please take 10 minutes to get dry."

With that, I blushed and raced towards my cabin.

_**Percy's POV**_

I, myself, was blushing when Annabeth rushed out to get changed. I mean, it was my fault after all. While waiting, everyone was silent so I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Chiron, you do realise that I could have dried her myself, right?" I say casually, and turning to Chiron, I saw an annoyed smile on his face.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could have."

Looking around, Chiron had retreated into his wheel chair. Rachel had her frizzy red hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing a summer dress. Nico was wearing dark blue jeans, black converses and a light blue top. I suppose despite being the son of Hades, you really don't need to wear black all the time.

Then, someone ran into the room. But, it wasn't Annabeth; it was Travis.

"Chiron, Thalia and a few of the other hunters of Artemis have just arrived. Should I go tell them to bother some other people?" He said with a smirk tugging his face.

Chiron replied with a sigh, "Just tell them to hang around and bring Thalia in here." after a short pause, he added, "Try not to play any tricks on them."

Travis started to jog out, but not before saying, "Too late Chiron."

But before Chiron could reply, Travis left and was replaced by Annabeth. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a long greyish-blue top. She walked over sat at her spot next to me.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" Annabeth asked as she leaned back into her chair, but she didn't take her eyes off me.

"Really? A daughter of Athena need to ask a son of Poseidon something?"

With a smile, she punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" I say, pretending to get injured and Annabeth fake sympathised with me. "Sure, ask me anything."

"I was just wondering if you think–"

She was cut off by the entrance of Thalia. Before she finished her question, Annabeth ran up to Thalia and hugged her. I faintly wondered what she was going to say before she was interrupted.

Thalia looked no different from before. She still had electric blue eyes and her raven-coloured hair was down and just reached her shoulders. I quickly looked around and couldn't help noticing Nico staring at her. By staring, I mean _really_ staring at her.

Chiron stated, "Look we can all catch up later, but we really need to start this meeting. Thalia grab a spot at the table and let's start this meeting."

_**Every time you review, I remember that people read this story. Please review! :) **_


	6. The start of something new

10:16

_**k A BIG thanks to FlyingFun for being my book buddy and proof-reading this story! Just a few thanks to: nailej, Abigail Thalia La Rue & FlyingFun for sending a review for chapter 5. For other chapters, thanks to: mythology boy, lazyathur, mariarodz, syl1629, momsforpercy, princessrainbowflower, Hadeslittlegirl19, percyjackson3er, Athena101, Percabeth123, morgan, someone who loves this story, DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess, heylookatme, pommergirl12345, SophieSwalderin, swimmerreader, rawr, seaweed brain girl, Team Percabeth, vb, CaseyMarieCarter for reviewing! **_

_**Also just one other thing: I forgot to mention that this story is 4 years since TLO. Therefore Percy & Annabeth are 19/20 years old and Nico is 16 along with Thalia.**_

_**Percy's POV**_

"Meeting to be commenced" Chiron started. "For Thalia and those who have vaguely forgotten the prophecy, It goes like this:

"_The lost power of the gods,_

_Will be returned against the odds,_

_By children of the big three,_

_From sky, from death and sea,_

_Yet, without a deathly key,_

_It will come a perilous fee,_

_But only a daughter of wisdom,_

_Shall find the star-crossed kingdom,_

_Where within lies the saving path,_

_Of life and love and his wrath,_

_Owl shall choose her true love,_

_Who shall be damned by all above,_

_Who in last breath shall save,_

_Unless the owl for them is grave,_

_Then from death shall life rise again,_

_And life and love they shall gain._

"So Annabeth, this prophecy relates to you, as it states of the daughter of wisdom, and because you are head counsellor. The quest is for you. Usually the maximum amount of people to take on a quest is 3, but because Thalia isn't really a camper, she isn't technically part of the quest. She is just 'helping out.' Could you please confirm the people you are going to take?" Chiron stopped and breathed, looking proud of himself for his lecture.

Yes, I admit that I dosed off a little while he was saying the prophecy. You can't blame me! I mean, I have heard it 3 times now. But as soon as Annabeth stood up, all my attention was swivelled to her.

"Well, it is quite obvious that I'll have to take the three children of the Big Three. So, I am going to take" She said, pausing to groan, "Percy, Thalia and Nico. Chrion, have you heard any news lately from the Gods?" Annabeth smiled, looking confident.

Okay, I lied. I said that all my attention was swivelled to her. Basically I pretended to listen while I gazed into her eyes. I did catch most of what she was saying. I looked around the table, Thalia was sitting at one end. She hadn't aged a bit, still 16 years old. It has been 4 years since she joined the huntress. I motioned my eyes towards Nico, his eyes were fixed on the ground and he was… blushing? I wonder what's up with him. Then I looked towards Rachel and finally back to Chiron. When I'd realised that he'd already made his reply to Annabeth, I really started to pay attention to the rest of the scene.

"Let's say that you can't communicate to Mount Olympus because all the gods' power have been lost. That means the weather, the sea, death and everything else that the gods control – which is practically everything – will start to unbalance. The world will suffer consequences very soon. Let's move onto the next few lines." Annabeth stated as her eyes travelled over to Rachel.

"So far, we have discovered that the gods' have lost their power and that Percy, Nico and Thalia have to return it. Yet only you, Annabeth, can figure out how to find the '_deathly key_.' Once you find that key, something is going to happen: A fee. Let's skip to the star-crossed kingdom. That's the main starting point. Wherever this star-cross kingdom is, is where you have to start your journey." As Rachel said this her eyes were gleaming. She was probably happy because she contributed to helping us on this quest. I need to say something, and soon.

"Could the star-cross kingdom be related to the Greek myth, Hero and Leander?" I smiled, knowing Annabeth will be impressed with this information.

When Nico stood up and gave a completely different, yet devilishly smarter idea than mine. "Let's google star-cross kingdom. I'm sure heaps will come up, especially if it's related to love. Chiron, we all know that there is a laptop in the Big House for quest's like this. Let us give it a spin!"

Huh. At least my jaw wasn't the only one open. I heard Chiron sigh and leave the table.

_**Thalia's POV**_

Wow, everyone has grown so much. Yet, I have stayed exactly the same. Sometimes I wish that I never joined the Hunters, just so I could _live_ and be normal – well, as normal as the daughter of Zeus can be anyway. I could have been 20 years old. Something in me always regrets having chosen the Hunters. Nevertheless, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Don't get me wrong - Artemis has been great to me. I have plenty of friends but I love it when I come back to Camp Half-Blood. I always feel welcome.

Annabeth has grown slightly taller than I last saw her. She still has those blond, princess curls that I used to make fun of. How did I do it? I teased her by saying that she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy, is just taller than Annabeth. They were clearly meant to be together. _I will never find that._ _That thing called love. Never._

Then, there is Nico. He is taller than me. He clearly has a build, however it doesn't make him look too bulky. Just right for a 16 year old. His slick black hair, as good-looking as ever. His rare, flashes of a smile that could be enough to melt any girl's heart. His eyes, that pierce right into me is what I lov– wait, what am I thinking? I could feel my eyes grow wide, this is what Aphrodite warned me about. No, I can't fall in love. I'm a huntress. I could find love, but I am _forbidden_ to fall in love.

Everything was silent in the Big House, Chiron left a few minutes ago to retrieve the laptop. There was so much to talk about but no-one knew where to begin. I was just about to break the tension when Chiron came back in again with the laptop.

"OK, here is the laptop. Annabeth, you search for it. Make it quick – You know what technology does to this camp. One of the main reasons why we don't use it."

Chiron took a side glance to Nico who's mouth twitched at one end. Why was he using technology? Did he have a girlfriend? Then those words swivelled around my head, _Be happy for him. You can't have him anyway._ I sighed.

Annabeth shouted, "Everyone, gather around the computer. I found something. I know where we have to go. It was the first hit on google and I am 100% sure it's it. It relates to everything in the prophecy."

"Guys, we are off to Verona."

_**Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter! Hopefully I am updating more frequently now – SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Just thought I'd point out a few fantastic series/books that I'd recommend: Maximum Ride - FANG!; The Infernal Devices - JEM & WILL!; The Mortal Instruments JACE!; and… The Lost Hero of course! Alex Rider! THE HUNGER GAMES (Peeta) & Soon to read harry potter **____** Anyway please review… I only got three last time. I'm soon to read Shiver. Is it any good?**___

_**If you review, at least I know a few more people are reading this story – A reason to update! **_


	7. Prepare and Fear

_**Thanks to FlyingFun! You're awesome!**_ _**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Holmes Sherlock, Nowhere Is Darkness, PercabethLover032600, ukie & Abigail Thalia La Rue. **_

_~"Guys, we are off to Verona."~_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I can't believe we're off to Italy! Well, Verona to be precise. As soon as I looked up '_star-crossed' _on Google, '_Romeo and Juliet_' was the first thing to come up! I was so excited, but then I realised something. It was '_Romeo and Juliet_', Shakespeare's famous tragedy. Is the tragic ending of the play a foreshadow of the outcome our quest? I hope not. No. It won't be like that. It can't be! I tried not to let my fears show as everyone else was ecstatic about going to Italy. I didn't want to ruin the mood.

Nico was the most excited; he never got around much. He usually sticks to Camp Half-Blood and the Underworld. Thrilled murmurs bounced around the room, then all of a sudden Chiron cleared his throat loudly, making everyone fall silent.

He said with a small grin, "Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth get to packing, your flight's tomorrow morning!"

"But Chiron, won't something bad happen to me when I fly?" asked Percy, nervously.

How thick is my boyfriend? Really? The gods have lost all their powers! Zeus is a god? Making a connection here?

"The gods have lost their powers, Percy." Chiron told him.

Percy was still silent. But I could stand it no more.

"Percy! The gods have lost their powers and Zeus is a god! He's lost his powers! He can't attack you from the sky! Honestly!" I cried.

There were snickers from all parts of the room and Percy looked down at his feet. Wait! Was he blushing?

Then, Nico left the room, still shaking with barely-suppressed laughter. I left afterwards with Rachel following behind me. I really need to go pack! I have to organise all the equipment I am going to take, and I need to think thoroughly over the prophecy before we leave!

Just before I entered my deep chain of thought, Rachel ran up next to me. When I saw her face, it made stop in my tracks. It was a ghostly white – not the way she does as an oracle. I immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Look, Annabeth." She said, sighing, "You and I both know how Romeo and Juliet ends. If that has anything at all to do with the quest, then this will be the last time I'll see you."

Rachel and I have become great friends through the past couple of years. It daunted me to think of this as the last time I saw her, or anyone at this camp. No. Stop it! Don't think like that because it's not going to happen. It can't! It won't.

"Rachel," I replied, "Romeo and Juliet does end that way, but it won't necessarily have anything to do with our quest. Don't even think like that! It won't happen. Well, I don't think it can! Don't worry. I'll even get you a souvenir when I come back, how about that?" I tried to give her my most encouraging smile.

She just said, "Okay then. Just take care of yourself. I want to give you something. Wait for me outside the Big House."

I retraced my steps back to the Big House. It was where Rachel lived while she hung about at camp. Usually she would be with her dad, but now and again she'd come around when there was a new prophecy to be discussed.

I looked around camp, it was more packed then ever since the Gods claimed their kids younger now. However, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon still only had one child each. I suppose they were somewhat careful when it came to their oath.

"Here, I wanted you to have this."

In Rachel's hand was a beautiful notebook with my name inscribed on the bottom right corner. It was a Florentine design. I eyed the notebook as Rachel gave it to me. All the different colours were astounding.

"Rachel, this is beautiful." I sighed.

"You can use it as a travel diary. My dad bought a few when he was in Florence last year. I decided to test my calligraphy skills and write your name on it. I hope you like it!" Rachel said with tears pricking at the end of her eyes.

She gave me a big bear hug and I returned it.

"I really do love it Rachel, but I have to go pack now. I'm leaving in the morning." I tried to escape her hug, but she just held me tighter.

"Oh alright. I'll see you when you get back then." She jumped up and with a friendly wink, skipped away.

_**Percy's POV**_

I'm going to die before the mission even starts. Despite the fact that Zeus has lost his powers, I'm still not quite sure about it. I don't think being blasted out of the sky is a good idea, godly powers or no godly powers. Obviously Nico and Annabeth think it's a smack-bang good idea.

I was pacing nervously around the room when I realised I wasn't alone. Thalia was still here, with her mouth wide open. I recalled that she was afraid of heights. Looks like I'm not the only one scared of this flight. Yes, it's true. Percy Jackson, son of big old Poseidon, is scared of getting blasted into little bits and scattered around the sky. Who can blame me?

"Thalia, we'll get through this together."

I tried to comfort her, but I think it ended up sounding more like me trying to comfort myself.

"Percy, I'm not scared. I was just, uh, standing there because I'm thinking about, erm, what to pack."

She tried to cover up how scared she actually was but it failed. Usually she was brave, considering she is part of the hunters and a daughter of Zeus, one of the big three. But, this is her Achilles heel.

"It's ok, look, when we get our tickets, I'll make sure that you don't sit on the window side. Just think it's a big boat. Plus, if it's any consolation if anything does happen, your in the sky. Your home territory. You can levitate or something."

That seemed to calm her down. From the corner of my eye I saw Rachel enter then leave the Big House. I wonder what she is up to.

"Thanks Percy, that really means a lot."

She smiled and left the Big House, probably for her cabin to pack. Which is probably what Annabeth is doing. I wondered if I should disturb her; a mischievous smile crossed my face. I murmured to myself. Maybe, I could have some fun before we leave camp. With that, I ran off to the Hermes cabin.

_**Please review! If I get more than 5 reviews then it gives me an incentive to update!**_

_**Maybe in the next chapter I'll have a section in Nico's POV. Hmm... does that sound good?**_

_**I hope all you had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!**_

_**So there you have it! Another Chapter to this story. By the way, now and again I change the summary to suit the story… Any suggestions? I'm not really good at summaries. I also just finished reading Shiver! It was pretty good =) Any suggestions for new books to read? PM me :D Just letting you all know that I changed my username, it is now: PercyJackson-PeetaMellark-Fangfan11. **_


	8. Beginning of a surprise

10:30

_**Once again I would like to give thanks to FlyingFun for being awesome and inspiring! Also thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: DyavolDon, Bored2Life, FlyingFun, Ukie Uzumaki, ukie and Abigail Thalia La Rue. I reply to all your messages! If you wish not for me to reply, just say so! OH, MY GOD! 46 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS :D Now story time! **_

_**Percy's POV**_

So most of you are probably thinking, _off to the Hermes cabin? This can't lead to anything good. _You are either really far from the truth or absolutely right. Just epends on your idea of the definition of _good._ I don't even know what the Stolls' have planned.

Of course I know that Annabeth is aching on the inside, this prophecy is killing her, even if she keeps it to herself. I just thought that she needed a bit of fun before we left camp. So, I left it up to Travis and Connor to set up a going away party for Annabeth. I figured all they would do was to swipe a few cans of coke and streamers from somewhere and ask Chiron for the big house. How irresponsible and silly of me, right? Well, this is how it really turned out.

I decided to start packing after I talked to the Stoll brothers. For tomorrow morning? Nah, of course not, it's for when I'm running away from Annabeth tonight. Ha ha, just kidding. I really needed to pack for tomorrow.

I opened my suitcase and just packed a few pairs of socks, extra shoes, undergarments, a hat, shorts and a few t-shirts and I was finished. I don't get why it takes Annabeth so long to work out what to pack. I realised almost as soon as I zipped my bag, _toothbrush._ Can't forget that can I? After I got the toiletries and officially finished packing, I decided to chase up Travis and Connor. See what they are _really_ up to.

Turns out that packing took longer then I thought. Everything looked great! I started to run to the big house as I could hear the music all ready and the lanterns stood out from the darkness.

I manoeuvred myself between the crowd of people that were observing this party and found Travis on a podium. Connor on the other hand was dressed up like a punk-goth-wannabe-DJ. The look was absolutely hilarious!

Conner shouted, "Dudes and dudettes, come around. Dinner is just about to be _served."_

Travis sighed, "Someone please drag Annabeth out of her cabin. And make sure you grab a raincoat. We are going to give her a night she will _never _forget."

With a sly smile all the children of Hermes has, he grabbed a raincoat for himself and for Conner. Soon enough everybody from the camp was here and grabbing raincoats.

Oh, no. What have I done here? At least it is going to be fun! Who knows what they have in store for Annabeth! I ran up to Travis, who was still on the podium.

"Travis! I can't believe Chiron allowed you to do this! This is going to be awesome!" I seriously was psyched; this was going to be the best night ever!

He just replied with that smile again, "Yeah, sure Chiron was absolutely ecstatic about this. Just don't tell him anything about it when he comes back from a trip to the Empire State building tomorrow morning because of a misleading call."

My jaw was on the ground, but just before I could say anything, the other troublemaker went up to his brother and whispered something in his ear.

"Gotta run, Annabeth is here." With that Travis leaped off the podium and ran to her.

Connor just said, "Dude, you forgot to grab a raincoat. None left you dope!" Laughing like a maniac, he went to his brother who had just finished the talk with Annabeth.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

_**Travis's POV**_

I just had a little talk with Annabeth and she was gobsmacked. It's not everyday when you get to tell someone that the Stoll brothers are throwing you a going-away party!

Lookie here, we have a few newcomers. Who are they? I can't see from this far away. But I did recognised somebody. It was Katie! Now I knew the others, all from the Demeter cabin. Katie, she just stole the spotlight from all the others, she doesn't even know how beautiful she actually is.

Lucky I saved a few raincoats for the late-comers. I nearly tripped over my shoelaces as I ran to them.

"Katie! Hey! I, um, saved a few raincoats for you guys! It's about to get messy in their. But it will sure be a night that Annabeth will never forget, considering she is leaving tomorrow. Anyway I have to go make another announcement. I'll leave you guys to it!" I smiled, ushering Kati- them inside.

"Thanks Travis! I guess we really will be needing these! See-you later!" She winked at me while walking inside.

If it was possible that hearts could do a 360-degree leap, then it just happened. I ran back inside to the podium where Chiron and Dionysus would usually sit, with a thumbs up from Connor over where the DJ boom box was, I started with my announcement.

"Everybody could you please sit at the tables where you would usually."

Lucky I didn't get stage fright, because this was quite the crowd. I started again. "Dear Annabeth, this is going to be a night you will never forget! First up, I would like to share a snippet from Percy's diary to you and everybody and then the rest of the night is a surprise!"

Of course, Percy doesn't have a diary we know about. If he did, we would know. But I did find a piece of paper in his room. With a lot, I mean with a few tweaks and adjustments from Connor and myself, we managed to make it quite entertaining, potentially – okay, okay! - _certainly_ life-threatening from Annabeth and embarrassing. With a drum roll from Connor that caught on, I continued with my speech.

_**Just leaving you with a little cliff hanger! I loved writing in Travis's POV! Did I do OK at it? If you loved reading it, tell me in a review! Anyway, I recently borrowed the book "Uglies" by Scott Westerfeld, anyone read it? If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'd love to read them! I won't necessarily include them because I have something great for the next chapter! But you never know :) Just a belated Happy New Year to everybody! **_


	9. It's a party in the Big House Part 1

_**Thanks to FlyingFun for always being there :) Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: Holmes Sherlock, Abigail Thalia La Rue, AnaidT, PercabethLover032600 and those who recently reviewed previous chapters: the solo person and Awesome D. Remember: I usually reply to everyone so if you don't want a reply, just say so! THANKS SO MUCH! I HAVE REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS! That really means a lot! Thanks everyone :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or the song Yeah 3x.**_

_**Percy's POV**_

A _diary_? Last time I checked, I've never even owned a diary, nevertheless write a _heartfelt_ diary entry.

_Oh no. _It's the Stolls. What am I thinking? They just made one up to embarrass me. But why _me_? Annabeth is the one leaving. Oh, I get it! Annabeth is leaving and so to give her the best time, they are going to embarrass me. _Just perfect._

I heard Travis start to speak:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the last day that I am going to be here at this camp. Might as well make it the best day then. I asked the most awesome brothers alive - Travis and Connor, to organise a fantastic party for Annabeth. _

"_After I spoke to them, I found Annabeth sitting in her cabin packing her suitcase. I walked up to her as she was holding a yellow bikini up. I told her to meet me in the beach wearing that in 5 minutes._

"_I ran up to the beach and soon Annabeth followed in a skimpy bikini that left nothing to the imagination. I tackled Annabeth and we landed on the sand. Laughing, I realised how awkward the situation had become, I was lying on top of her. _

"_I made a quick decision to lean in and this is where it get's interesting-"_

By now, both Annabeth and I were blushing madly. Of course, this didn't even happen so I had to take control before Travis will ruin both our reputations for good. So, with a roll and jump worthy of James Bond, I leapt on top of the stadium. I decided to tackle Travis, as he was laughing his head off. I suppose they thought I was going to do this, but at that time it didn't occur to me.

After Travis and I rolled off the podium, Connor decided to take his place doing to talking from the boom box but I didn't process what he was saying.

_**Connor's POV**_

Watching Percy is hilarious beyond anything I have ever done before! Even the golden mango – but that is a different story. Anyway, everything was going according to plan. Percy attacked Travis as he got to the interesting part, now he is pre-occupied and now it's my time to shine.

"Yo everybody what's up? The sky! Everybody put your hands together for Travis' marvellous find in Percy's cabin."

Everybody cheered except for the Athena cabin, where I heard Annabeth yell out that it was a fake.

I once again was 3-steps ahead and said, "If you want to believe the diary is a phony go ahead, but if you want to believe that it's true then good. It's so much more fun and it gives us something to laugh about. Sorry gal, but if you want to have fun, you have to learn to laugh at yourself. Now if your with me cheer and scream!"

At that point, everybody erupted into cheers and claps, even a few wolf-whistles at Annabeth. Even Annabeth decided to smile, which wasn't expected.

"So guys, moving on. As you can see, you are all wearing rain-jackets apart from Annabeth, Percy and a few of the late-comers. That is just for your own good and so you don't get any damage done to your clothes. This thought goes out to you Aphrodite girls." I winked across at their table. "We are now just waiting for Percy to get into position. So while we wait, we want everybody to stand on the tables and dance to this beat, have a party like there is no tomorrow."

I placed my iPod –_ yes, I have an iPod, and yes, I did steal it; I have a lot of stuff you don't know about –_ into the boom box and blasted out "_Yeah 3x"_ by Chris Brown.

Now I wait. It didn't take that long for Travis to manoeuvre Percy on the X. As soon as he landed I pressed the button, Travis pretended to stand back and give up. Percy just sat on the ground with a grin on his face, thinking he won. That grin soon turned into a frown when the bars lifted up from the ground and the glue on the floor activated. Many thanks to the Hephaestus cabin. Percy was now trapped in a cage, with his pants, feet and hands stuck to the ground. He couldn't move.

Time to release the animals. Just kidding! But, it is time to hand out the paint-ball machines, give everybody food and paint-filled balloons. For several obvious reasons, we couldn't use water balloons. I mean, it just wouldn't do to have Percy make the water attack us, now would it? No, bad idea.

I turned the boom box volume down and everybody sat down. Travis smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up while collecting the equipment for the next part of the night.

"Well everybody, I hope you enjoyed that dance. Now down to business. Who here will enjoy hurling a paint-ball at Percy?"

Before anybody could say anything, Clarisse jumped on the table and said, "Give it to me."

_**Review! I hoped you like this chapter! I might have one or two more chapters on tonight just because it is really fun writing in Travis and Connor's POV. Please Review! If I get up to 60 reviews I will be really happy and update quicker! Who else wants to see what Clarisse is going to do to Percy and what the Stoll's have in store! Anyway I hope you all loved this as much as I did writing it! By the way, any Maximum Ride fan's here? I need some convincing to my friend that ***__**spoiler alert here**__***Fang left Max for her benefit.**_

_**R&R!**_


	10. It's a party in the Big House Part 2

05:25

_**Thanks to those reviewed! AnaidT, Community Fan, Jade, and of course the great FlyingFun. A bundle of joy!**_

_**Thanks to those who put this story on story alert as well!**_

_**Back to the story!**_

_~Before anybody could say anything, Clarisse jumped on the table and said, "Give it to me."~_

_**Percy's POV**_

Holy *Insert swear word of your choice*.

Clarisse will _kill_ me! Yes, I know it is a paint-ball gun. But, what don't you trust Ares' kid's with? Any type of weapon, which is basically everything. In addition, we've got poor old me, who isn't exactly Ares' most favoured person, sitting in a cage as a target for the wonderful children of Ares. I will **die**. Clarisse has probably manipulated the gun already.

How was I so oblivious? Of course the brothers knew I was going to attack them. Those _bastards. _Connor and Traviswere coming over to my cage right now. Travis told me to _lighten_ up. My reply?

"Lighten up? Lighten up? You expect _me _to_ lighten up_ when you just gave my mortal enemy sometime that could potentially kill me? I am going to _kill_ you guys if I make it out alive." I said the last part in total seriousness.

Connor just replied calmly, "Percy, Annabeth is right, you are a total seaweed brain! Your invincible remember?"

At the last part he buffed out his chest as a joke.

Oh yeah. I'm invincible. Right. Okay, so maybe I won't kill Travis and Connor If I get out. Anyway, moving on. I have bigger problems at this point in time. Clarisse had the gun and positioned herself right in front of me.

"Hey Prissy, think of this as payback from insulting the Ares' cabin."

All the Ares' kids cheered.

"Alright Clarisse, let's get this over quick."

I shouldn't have jinxed it. It did not end quickly. I thought Clarisse was the only person that was going to shoot me, turns out the whole cabin was equipped with guns.

I am _so_ going to murder the brothers, starting with Travis, who told me to lighten up.

First I was hit by Clarisse. Mental note – _Paintball machines hurt. _Oh, how I wish I had motion in my legs right now.

I was a walking rainbow, with aches and pains. I wasn't happy nor delightful. The whole Ares' cabin decided to shoot me at once.

All. At Once.

Remember – The cabin got bigger because of my wish to the gods. Around 30 kids were beating me up with paint-balls.

No, I didn't break down and cry like a baby. That would give Clarisse too much satisfaction. I just sat their and waited, and waited, _AND WAITED _until all the ammo was out.

Now I get the raincoats. Everybody within a 10-meter radius of where I was sitting was pretty much splattered in paint. Not like me though, I was a walking '_Simpsons'_ character. My face was yellow, top was rainbow: all the orange was gone; along with my shorts, legs and shoes.

The cheering started with the Ares' cabin but then laughter came from the rest of the camp. Where they somewhat defending me?

YES THEY WERE! The Athena cabin started the laughter when they all pulled out their own paint-gun machines and started splattering the Ares cabin.

The rest of the camp soon evolved into a paint-gun war. Except it was everyone against Ares.

They gave in. _Clarisse _gave in.

"Sucked in Clarisse. That's called karma."

I winked at her, knowing that I had the quest the next day and wanted to achieve something tonight.

Her eyes shot at me like daggers. Oh well, the camp was in jubilation!

_**Travis's POV**_

So everything has gone according to plan.

- Read the letter to the camp - check

- Get Percy to leap at Travis - check

- Put Percy in cage - check

- Hand weapons to Ares cabin - check

- Ares cabin paint-bomb Percy – check

- Hand rest of camp weapons - check

- Rest of camp paint-bombs the Ares cabin – check

- Utter chaos for 5 minutes – check

- PARTY and introduce final surprise – not yet

Looks like it is time to party! I am in charge of this section while Connor is running the boom box again. To get everybody's attention, I decided to step back onto the podium and release Percy.

Everybody turned to him in shock while I shouted out, "Everybody! The next item on the agenda is to party! So, everybody grab a partner and hit the dance floor. Could you please place your weapons in the box near Percy's cage. Party like there is no tomorrow!"

I jumped back down from the podium while Connor blasted music. They all followed to the plan, the Aphrodite girls covered most of the dancing area but we did spot a few Athena, Apollo and Demeter. I even saw Percy approach Annabeth and moved to the dance floor.

Demeter! That reminds me; maybe I should ask Katie to dance with me. She would probably just think it's a prank. Plus she is way out of my league. And look, she has that whole group of people around her.

Do I look weird? I _am_ staring right at her; maybe it wouldn't do any harm to ask her to dance. Plus, the special event is going to happen soon on the dance floor. It could be somewhat romantic to have her next to me.

Yes! I'm going to ask her, what's the worst that could happen? Have her knock me down and break my heart? Okay, maybe I shouldn't do this. Plus Connor is approaching me anyway.

"Hey Travis! Strange that your not kicking butt on the dance floor? I've seen you practise some moves so– don't you lie to me! What are you waiting for? I overheard Katie talk to someone else, she really wants to dance with you." he winked at me and walked over to a bunch of Athena girls who soon, shooed him away.

Let's do this; I'm going to ask her now. I moved through the people in the crowd without taking my eyes of Katie. She was near the fountain talking with a few of her friends. She looked up to me and smiled.

I bumped into someone. How embarrassing? I get so clumsy around her! I was about 3 meters away from Katie when I saw Nico approach and talk to her. What was he doing? Was he asking her to dance? Nico? Out of all people in the world?

I stumbled towards them when Nico saw me and left with a smirk. What was all that about?

Katie skipped up to me and all those thoughts about Nico swept away.

"Hey Travis! Nico just came up to me for advice on how to ask Thalia to dance with him! How cute!" She looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What exactly did you say then?" I raised an eyebrow, awaiting the answer.

"I just said for him to swallow up all his pride and just go for it. Sounds like someone else could use his advice as well." Katie asked while I tugged at the collar of my shirt. Was this aimed at me? Did Katie want me to ask her to dance?

"Hey, um, Katie… Would you, I dunno, actually never mind."

I turned my head, blushing and started to walk away too embarrassed to continue my sentence. She then, pulled my arm and brought me back to her.

"Travis, want to dance? Obviously, you're too chicken to ask me!"

"YES! I mean – uh- yeah, that sounds cool" I smirked and brought her to the dance floor.

This night is just going to get better, not only for myself but for Percy and Annabeth too.

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Turns out that I can see the hits of a story! I never knew that! My last chapter got 157 hits! That is awesome! My first chapter even got 450 hits! **_

_**Hahaha! Anyway I'm reading this book called Gifts at the moment :) Pretty good! I also pre-ordered City of Fallen Angels! Cannot Wait! :D **_


	11. It's a party in the Big House Part 3

10:30

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter: FlyingFun, Community Fan, deathoughtkid and Posidion'sDaughter**_

_**Just a quick note: Grover isn't in this story as he is recruiting demigod's like you and I in this story. Please ignore the fact that I mentioned Grover and Silena in a previous chapters. Thanks!**_

_**Travis's POV**_

With a smile from ear-to-ear, I brought Katie along to the dance floor. Who would have thought? A son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter dancing together. Smiling and being happy? Obviously Connor thought so, because as soon as we started to the dance floor a slow song came on.

I glanced over Katie's shoulder and saw Connor grinning to me. My hand was on Katie's waist and my eyes were glued to hers. We swayed to the music and I stepped on her foot. Luckily, instead of running off like most girls did to Connor, she just laughed it off. _**What**__ a girl_, I thought to myself.

During the song, I couldn't think straight because, well, Katie. She truly was the most beautiful girl at this camp. If anything, I threw this party to impress her. But of course, that's just between you and me.

The song was ending and I briefly remembered my plan for Percy and Annabeth. It was also the most romantic spot on Camp Half-blood, in my opinion anyway. Why? It had the view of the Demeter cabin, and the beach and all the other stuff.

"Hey Katie, want to see something special?" I whispered in her ear and I swore I saw her shiver. I know that I did when she replied with a soft, sweet sure.

I took her hand and we left the party unnoticed. We were jogging around the outside of the Big House where there was a bunch of bricks sticking out leading to the roof. I didn't even tell Connor the supplies for the next part of the night were up here. I just said leave it to me.

"Travis, where are we going?" I could here her anxiety in her voice.

"Up here, I'd better go first. I want you to get a good view of my backside." I winked at her as I stepped on the first brick. I soon added, "But please be careful, I don't want you to slip. You might want to take the heels off."

She followed my advice and soon climbed after me. We reached the top of the roof and I saw Katie's eyes widen in admiration. I decorated the roof with all different types of flowers. Don't ask how I got them though… I always knew one day I'd bring her up here.

"Travis, this is-"

But, she didn't end the sentence with words. She just ended it with a kiss on the lips.

I would have taken the kiss any day as opposed to the words. Her lips were bliss and as fragile as a flower. Even though the kiss was short, the memory would last forever.

"I think it's time to cut Percy and Annabeth some slack. Considering this is one of the best night's of my life, I should make it one of theirs' as well. Want to see what I have in stock?"

She just replied with a simple smile and a nod. She obviously had no idea how much she affected me.

I went over to my tool box and sat down. All I had to do was press one button.

"Here. Katie, you do the honours."

Katie came and sat down next to me, once again overlooking the scenery. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked into my eyes but soon tore away.

"What does the button do anyway?" She asked.

Her voice wavering at the question, almost nervous but excited, just as a little kid would be when there was a huge button in front of them that was forbidden to touch.

"You'll see."

And she pressed it. Dried ice blew out on the dance-floor where Percy and Annabeth were now staring around. People steered clear so that Percy and Annabeth had the whole floor to themselves.

While this was happening on the dance floor, the same was happening to Travis and Katie on the roof. But instead of dry ice, little crystal's and snowflakes illuminated on the flowers, leaving Travis and Katie alone dancing on the rooftop of the Big House.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

No matter how this might sound to you, I actually had tears pricking at the ends of my eyes. Yes – the brave, Annabeth Chase, is _nearly_ crying? It was just the build up from the past couple days – the prophecy, seeing Thalia, this possibly being my last time here with all of my friends, the _dream_ and being here with Percy dancing with dried ice making it romantic. I knew that the Stoll's had one good thing up their sleeves.

But, enough thinking for now. This moment was just about Percy and I. He was still dancing along with me, staring into my eyes. He knew me too well about what I was thinking before. Well, most of it anyway.

"Remember Annabeth, no matter what, I will always be there for you. _I promise._"

With that we danced in silence, just staring at each other. Well, until Connor decided to jump onto the table and blast a few more party songs out. I laughed and forgot about all my worries as Percy, Thalia, Nico and a bunch of other people came and partied with me. I really have to thank Travis and Connor later for making this night memorable for me.

Well until we had to clean up at the end, anyway. But the music was still going while we all helped clean up. After the party and the clean-up, I returned to my cabin, not even thinking a bad thought about what's to come. I just thought of all the great memories that have gone and will come in Verona.

_**That's the end of that chapter…**_

_**Sorry if it was a bit too fluffy for some of the readers out reading this. I just needed to sum up this chapter. Don't worry, in the future their will be more action and, well, still more lovey-dovey stuff. But it get's wayyy more interesting with a few trick's up my (and FlyingFun's) sleeve :) **_

_**So tomorrow they all leave for Verona! Hope you liked this chapter! **_


	12. The flight begins

04/01/2012

_**Chapter 12: The flight begins**_

_**Previously**__: _

_The gods have lost their powers._

Prophecy from Rachel:

The lost power of the gods,

Will be returned against the odds,

By children of the big three,

From sky, from death and sea,

Yet, without a deathly key,

It will come a perilous fee,

But only a daughter of wisdom,

Shall find the star-crossed kingdom,

Where within lies the saving path,

Of life and love and his wrath,

Owl shall choose her true love,

Who shall be damned by all above,

Who in last breath shall save,

Unless the owl for them is grave,

Then from death shall life rise again,

And life and love they shall gain.

_Annabeth, Nico and Percy are going to Verona._

_The Big House Party that was humiliated Annabeth in a fun way._

"_After the party and the clean-up, I returned to my cabin, not even thinking a bad thought about what's to come. I just thought of all the great memories that have gone and will come in Verona."_

_**Percy's POV:**_

Trying to leave Camp Half-Blood was a lot harder than I expected. We were all smothered in hugs and kisses from our friends. We glimpsed Travis and Katie holding hands. It might be quite a while before we see them all again. I saw Chiron mime good luck to me as well. We pulled away and started walking down the grassy hill. At the bottom of the hill, Nico, Annabeth and I all witnessed a small, white jet plane. I winced. I don't like flying in big planes let alone something so small that could easily be blasted out of the sky. Luckily the Gods have lost their powers. Hopefully Zeus can't read my mind! I didn't even realise that I was holding my breath. This is going to be an interesting trip.

_In a few hours time:_

Dear Diary Travel Journal,

This trip could either be excruciating or one of the best experiences of my life. The reason why I say excruciating, is that I am currently on a small jet plane with Nico and Annabeth. That might not seem so bad to you, but did I mention that each seat is occupied with a skeleton? A SKELETON. Nico thought it would be funny to freak me out. What he doesn't know, that I was already freaked out, whether or not skeletons would be joining us on this trip. I mean, it is a small jet plane after all. Even though all the Gods have lost their powers, that doesn't make me any less frightened.

I thought one of the ways to kill the time spent on this plane was to keep a travel journal. Journal, not diary. I have already written in it twice. I find it really fun to keep! I get to talk about all my feelings without anybody laughing at me… Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't keep a journal, does it make me sound like a girl? Oh well. What could go wro-

"_NICO! GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!" _ I could hear my voice ring through the whole plane. I sighed and sat back down. I'm better than that. I know that Nico is just trying to provoke me. That's what he does for fun after all.

_Nico's voice comes on the speaker: "EVERYBODY, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. _Percy Jackson keeps a diary. YES, YOU HEARD THAT CORRECTLY. I am holding his diary. Want to know some secrets…"

My emerald eyes grew wide open. "IT'S NOT A DIARY! IT'S A TRAVEL JOURNAL" I ran to the front, passed all of the skeletal zombies and smashed open the door.

"NICO!"

He wasn't sitting down, or even in the room. However my journal was. I took a sigh of relief. Sat down and gathered my journal. Opened it up and it was blank? Nico must have ripped out all the pages. That jerk! I am going to go find him and throw him off the plane! Okay, that may be a slight exaggeration… but damage will be done!

I don't remember closing the door? Huh? The door is locked? This is going to be a long trip.

_When arriving to Verona._

All of a sudden, I came out of my sleep as the pilot announced: "Everybody, please sit down and lock your seatbelts in because we are landing." Before the pilot even repeated the message twice, I was swaying and feeling sick. The seat where I found my journal didn't even have a seatbelt.

Crap.

This is what happens when you board a flight with a trouble maker and somebody who most likely came up with the whole plan.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Yes, I confess. The whole plan was my idea. You can't blame me though! I was curious to see what Percy was writing about in his journal! Perhaps it was a bit harsh though. All I wanted to do was take the journal, it was Nico's fabulous idea to lock him in. I suppose it was my fault though, I did tell Nico that Percy was afraid of heights and being in the air.

"Annabeth, I have the best idea. You know that speakerphone that I configured. Let's pretend that the plane is going on mayday and we all have to escape the plane now. Percy will go absolutely crazy! Considering he can't escape, being locked in that room and all." I could see the glee in Nico's eyes. Could I take that away?

"Nico, we have already had our fun for the trip. Let's leave all of our pranks to the taxi ride from Verona airport to our hotel." Just then, I had the best idea pop into my head. "Or, how about we save everything for tonight, and prank Percy while he is sleeping?"

Nico is a horrible influence on me. I can't escape that feeling or sneaking around and playing tricks on the guy I love though! Who else wouldn't want to do that?

I saw the mischievous grin come upon Nico's face. His white teeth standing out from his olive complexion. "I shall save my best for tonight." With a look around the plane, all the skeletons disappeared.

Since we did hear that message play on the speakers, we thought that we should let Percy out of that room. We unlocked the door to find Percy, ghost white and trembling in the chair. I rushed over to him and while trying not to smile – We are talking about the person that saved the whole world being airsick - I tried to hug him and lead him back to his seat.

I looked through the small plane window, to see the night come upon the city of Verona. I can't wait to explore soon.

After the jet plane landed and we all gathered our luggage, we went into a taxi and went to our hotel. Of course, being the people that they are, Percy and Nico, sitting in the back seat decided to play '_corners' _for the whole ride back. This should be a really intriguing mission.

**Before you all come and hunt me down with pitchforks, I am extremely sorry. I have been a horrible person when it comes to updating this story. I suppose I have just lost a passion and interest in it. When I received an email regarding a review from "Aphrodite's Daughter", I thought it would be fair to see if I gain that inspiration back. I always dreading writing this filler chapter… But I suppose it was interesting to write after all. With regarding further updates, I shall see if people are still interested in this story, if I still get reviews and if people still want me to continue to write, perhaps that will get me going again. Please be aware that I have a lot of homework to do these holidays and I am starting year 11 now. So it may be less frequent, unless I really do start to love writing this again. **

**On another note, Clockwork Prince came out! Anybody else a fan of the infernal devices? Also I started watching this show called 'community' it's so funny! The last few episodes of 'how I met your mother' just tore out my heart! I just can't believe it.**

**Anyway, if I see that people are still interested in this story, then I hope to continue writing! If not, I hope you enjoyed it up to this point! **


End file.
